Brothers Under Twin Suns
by Tif S
Summary: AU On his first solo mission, newly knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi finds himself goaded into a podrace, one that results in him being found by a fellow racer, a six year old slave boy by the name of Anakin Skywalker. Mistaken identity results in Obi-Wan being forced to stay on the planet. Later, a diplomatic mission gone awry forces Obi-Wan back to his old life with unexpected results.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello all, I am here with a new story. This is an idea that would not leave me alone. Quick personal disclaimer: I actually really do like the prequels as well as the original trilogy and the new trilogy. But I've always been curious about alternate beginnings to the saga, especially where Obi-Wan and Anakin are concerned as the complexity of their relationship as well as the relationship between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon are the highlights for me with the prequels. So I guess this can be considered a sort of alternate episode one. But it will start four years prior to canon events. Hope you enjoy this beginning! I do not own Star Wars, originated with George Lucas and owned by Disney, not me. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **Chapter One:Division of Power**

Obi-Wan didn't know what to make of the planet just yet. They had landed hours ago preparing for reconnaissance. With as curious as Obi-Wan had been about the planet and what exactly he would have to do to avoid detection, had Qui-Gon accompanied him, he would have already started lecturing him about the here and now. The young man has to hide a grin at the thought, as it quickly turned to a longing. Reaching for a thread that no longer exists, Obi-Wan gives a heavy sigh. It had been less than a month since their bond had been cut, the same as his braid. And though it was not as painful as those tales he had heard of Masters losing their apprentices to the heat of battle, the loss of something he had grown used to still stung. Even if Qui-Gon was back home on Coruscant, more than likely in the same state of wondering as his young, newly knighted Padawan completed his first solo mission to prove his rank.

The young man pulled up his hood, conscience still, of his inexperience. Although he has left the cloak and robe of the Jedi aboard the ship, exchanging it for a plainer set, it is difficult to completely banish the habit, especially as he recalled this planet's more unsatisfactory characteristics from the reading on his datapad. Tatooine, home of the Hutts. An underground hub for slugs and criminals of the worst sort. Bounty hunters roamed rampant and slavery ran unchecked, as the reach of the Republic did not extend this far to the outer rim. It was Obi-Wan's job to gauge this planet's hospitality and political climate in preparation for the coming elections, which Senator Palpatine seemed certain they could make the Hutts agree to. Obi-Wan couldn't help but scoff at the idea. This was the planet most ran to in order to hide from politics. But perhaps, there was something he was missing. Perhaps…

Obi-Wan banished the thought to the back of his mind as he was jostled and pushed about. It wouldn't do to be lost. He needed his wits about him if he was going to make this work.

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn still wasn't certain this had been the best idea. It wasn't that he had any less faith in his Padawan than any member of the council, and it most certainly was not because he was currently stuck listening to the drone of Senator Erem Kaddish about how expecting a member of the Apprentice Legislature to be of any service to the beginning stages of the Trade Federation's negotiations was rash and foolish. But he was beginning to think having his former Padawan's patience in this endeavor would have been a better division on the part of the council.

"With all due respect Senator Kaddish," The youngling in question was currently appraising the senator with tight lips. "Having a variety of opinions on the use of Naboo's resources is exactly what this summit is about. I hardly think age should be a factor." Qui-Gon is surprised by this youngling's diplomacy. The girl cannot be much older than ten standard years. She had accompanied Senator Onaconda Farr, and he seems determined that the child make herself heard. She is not doing such a bad job.

Qui-Gon saw the old man's face twitch before he responded. "Yes, that is true, but you are a child." He looked over to the other two men for support. Senator Farr sighed.

"Miss Naberrie has grown up on Naboo. And as an Apprentice Legislator, she needs to become used to speaking on behalf of the people."

"Senator, I know that this is important. I don't want to do this wrong, but Naboo is my home. I don't want to see it lost."

Qui-Gon watched becoming less interested in the subject of discussion as the minutes went by. His fascination with young Miss Naberrie, and what she was saying, however is what kept him engaged. She wasn't much older than Obi-Wan had been upon their first meeting, and just as intelligent. For the first time since these proceedings began, he found a motivation to exercise his role as peacekeeper. Normally, he would simply allow the politicians to fight it out amongst themselves, only intervening when it became terribly close to blows. It was different where the girl was concerned. Now, Qui-Gon could truly see what affect these political roundabouts were having beyond the stretch of Coruscant's boundaries. And once again, he felt the phantom strands of the bond he was missing, and the fear for his Padawan.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Let me know what you think! Should I continue?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi everyone, here with chapter two, finally. It's a bit short, but it does set up something important in the end. Once again, I don't own Star Wars at all, just my version of events, and my OC who appears in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Starting Anew**

Obi-Wan wasn't used to the heat. He recalled that Tatooine was the only planet with two suns, twin suns they were known as. Neither outshone the other, and they both set at the same time. It was this random piece of information that he held onto as he walked. His thoughts alternated between keep moving and setting suns. He observed the people he passed, never deliberately but always peripherally. He wasn't the only one that refused to stop. The planet was in constant motion. In this way, it reminded him of home, the city which he had only been privy to once or twice before as a youngling. Coruscant's busiest streets all had an air of accomplishment, of purpose. He'd always thought so. Being the epicenter of policy and change, it had all seemed shiny, ideal as a boy of twelve, and then had turned swiftly into a place of secrets and mistrust as a lad of eighteen. He couldn't say why the change had occurred. Perhaps it was the influence of the aptly titled maverick of the Jedi Order, perhaps it was that he had become wiser to the rashness that power and strength afforded most of the inhabitants, perhaps both... or neither.

" _Chuba!"_ Obi-Wan felt himself stumble as he was pushed. He'd slowed, lost in his thoughts. He turned around to see a slight and swift figure, turning with a sneer. A Dug. " _E chu ta Sleemo!"_

Obi-Wan frowned. "My apologies."

The Dug narrowed his eyes muttering under his breath, but leaving Obi-Wan behind. The young man turned to see that he had stopped in front of a cantina. It was then that he realized how thirsty he was. Perhaps, he could find himself refreshment, and get some intel as well.

The cantina was seedy, dimly lit, and it reeked of stale liquor and even staler body odor. Obi-Wan had to tighten his lips in order to keep from heaving. He walked over to the bar and sat down.

"You're new around here." A voice said. Obi-Wan heard a chuckle. He turned to see a man, perhaps a year younger than himself.

"What gives you that impression?"

"Do you see anyone else wearing a hood?"

Obi-Wan looked around at his companion's words, suddenly aware of the attention he was drawing. Many suspicious gazes roved with precision over to his seat and away again. Many individuals were cloaked, but none had a hood covering their face, at least as far as they were inside the cantina.

"You better avoid attention if the locals can see your face." The man then did something Obi-Wan did not expect, though he probably should have. He reached over and plucked the hood from his head.

Obi-Wan frowned, grateful that he no longer bear the mark of the learner. He was not sure of this stranger's feelings toward Jedi. "Thank you for your help friend."

"You looked lost. I'd rather avoid seeing another bar brawl started cause of someone being too new." Obi-Wan didn't miss the glance down, or the way that the man winced. It was only a slight crease in his forehead, but it was enough. Just as quickly the man shook his head. "The name's Senvrek."

Obi-Wan found himself taken aback. He had been so busy trying not to be detected that he had scarcely thought what he should do if he was. He knew most of Tatooine's general population did not know of individual Jedi, but there was a chance, one that he would rather not take. He looked over to see Senvrek smirking slightly as he waited with his hand extended. "Ben." A simple name, no complications attached certainly not the complications of a Jedi, but simply a man in a new place, looking for a new start.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A quick translation of the Dug's insult, Hey You! (Unfortunately I could find no direct translation for E Chu Ta on Wookiepedia, but it is an insult) I borrowed Sleemo from Anakin's reply to Sebulba in Episode I, and if I recall correctly it translates to slimeball, but don't quote me on that. Anyhow, technicalities of galactic language aside, what'd you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello, here with another chapter. Bit shorter than the others, but I hope you like it. As usual, I don't own Star Wars, Disney does and George Lucas originated it. I only own Senvrek and Ath'orr**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Gamble**

In the act of allowing Senvrek to buy him a drink, Obi-Wan managed to find out something rather useful, and something that threw a wrench into his plan.

"I only have enough for the ale, that good with you?"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Damn credits don't work here. Till the next race I'm stuck."

"Republic credits?"

"Yeah, cause of the whole black market. First thing you gotta know, most folks don't wanna be traced, if they know what's good for 'em anyhow." Senvrek sighed. "Makes things tough for us that try to live anywhere close to straight."

Obi-Wan glanced over. "You said race." He remembered briefly, a trip to Malastare where he and Qui-Gon had been witness to one such event. "Podracing?"

"You know it?" Senvrek blinked.

He knew podracing, never had been much of a fan, but Qui-Gon seemed to like it. As a respite, they would sometimes attend a race, secret from the council of course. Could be quite nasty, but there was good money to be found if you were clever. Perhaps if he could steer the conversation… he could find a way to get the money he would need. He couldn't rely on the charity of strangers, not on this sun baked rock.

"Enough."

"There's one tomorrow. Got a bet going with Watto, you want in?"

Obi-Wan swirled his glass, staring at the liquid, then downing it in one gulp. Clearly, he would need the aid. Gambling and lying both, in a matter of one hour, this was going to be an extremely long mission. "Sure."

* * *

Senvrek took him to meet their racer, a young dug by the name of Ath'orr who had been racing for about a month and a half. Obi-Wan didn't need to be a dedicated fan, nor an expert gambler to know they were in trouble.

Ath'orr wasn't that good. At the rate he was going on the practice track, Obi-Wan had a feeling that he'd be burned, figuratively and literally, before the race even started."Where did you say you found this one?"

"Same spot I found you actually." Senvrek said.

"Is that so?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow watching Ath'orr hit switches and buttons. "Does he know that's not the correct…?" An explosion could be felt rocking the area as Obi-Wan coughed swatting away the black smoke and sand from the collision.

Senvrek shrugged wincing slightly. "Do you think we can find another racer?"

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, thoughts?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: *Obi-Wan Kenobi voice* Well hello there, I recently rewatched the Phantom Menace on a whim and decided to get back to this story. As usual, Star Wars does not belong to me, Star Wars was the property and the brainchild of George Lucas, now belongs to Disney. I'm just having a bit of fun putting a different spin on things. The only character I own is Senvrek. This chapter took a bit of a different direction than originally intended, but I think it was a good one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Four: The Shopkeeper and the Slave**

As Obi-Wan thought, finding another racer this close to the surely deadly tourney was impossible.

"You think word got out?" Senvrek turned to his companion.

"Almost certainly," Obi-Wan replied. "Though, fixing this pod should be the first order of business." Without a working vehicle to race in, finding a racer would be futile.

"You're right, I'm a fool."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, we're just on a bit of a deadline." He said. "Do you know a shop we can find an engine for trade on short notice."

"There's only one," Senvrek said. " Watto's, But if we go there, we risk tipping our hand."

" _You_ risk it." Obi-Wan said. "This Watto doesn't know me."

Senvrek narrowed his eyes. "You're sure? Not just anyone can handle Watto."

"I'm not a local, it's your best shot."

"You've got guts pal," Senvrek laughed. "I think you're gonna handle things just fine."

* * *

Obi-Wan eventually remembered an object he had kept on hand for sticky spots. He just didn't think he would need to make use of it so soon. Since he wasn't local, the crystal mineral could easily be explained away as something he'd found and didn't realize the value of. In reality, before this mission had become one of import, it was from a mining expedition on Generis, he and Qui-Gon had accompanied a small crew on on behalf of the Senate a few months back. The blue crystals boosted communications and were highly valued Qui-Gon had suggested keeping objects of value on hand could be useful for trade since this mission was long term. Of course, this had meant lying to the council about the number they had collected, something that still didn't sit well with Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon had known as much, and it seems had taken a form of pleasure in pushing his Padawan out of the very well-defined comfort zone the young man had set for himself.

Obi-Wan shook his head slightly at the thought. _I suppose you did know what was best Master._ He then pocketed the small blue crystal, placing some scraps of cloth over the object skillfully hiding it from any of the less savory characters who would rummage through pockets.

Senvrek was several paces ahead weaving through the streets in an effort to show him where the shop was. It was Obi-Wan's job to follow, not close behind, only close enough to not lose his way and to seem as though the two weren't going to the shop together. He was grateful that he'd had some tracking practice.

The shop was small and out of the way. If he hadn't been following Senvrek's lead, Obi-Wan was sure he would have missed it. He went through the doors and waited.

"Hello," A woman was behind the counter. "May I help you?" Obi-Wan studied the woman. She had dark hair wrapped in a messy bun and a kerchief to protect her hair from the heat.

"Ah, yes, hello," Obi-Wan greeted her with a warm smile. "Do you happen to know who I would speak to to trade for an engine?"

"I'm afraid Watto is out at the moment," The woman replied. "But he should be back soon."

"What sorta engine?" Obi-Wan heard another voice from behind the counter, but he couldn't see the source.

"Ani," The woman sighed. "Don't climb the boxes."

Obi-Wan followed the woman's gaze and saw a young boy atop a crate of spare droid parts as he reached for the top of the counter, presumably to sit on it.

"But Mom, I can't see anything!" The boy whined. "Wha...Whoaa!" The young boy then lost his footing and his arms pinwheeled.

"Anakin!" The woman ran across the room but before she reached the boy, Obi-Wan had reached out grasping the boy firmly to allow him to scoot his way up the counter.

"Careful," Obi-Wan said.

"Thanks Mister...uh…"

"Ben," Obi-Wan said.

"Thanks Mister Ben,"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"So what sorta engine?"

"Anakin," The woman looked at the boy pointedly. "Don't stick yourself in the middle of his business."  
"Sorry Mom," The boy ducked his head.

"It's alright," Obi-Wan said. "Anakin was it?"

"Yes Sir, I was only asking cause I'm real good at fixing things."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!" Anakin said. "Watto always tells me to fix the droids and things round here...or well...he actually doesn't but I fix em anyway. Sometimes better than he does."

"You're in Watto's employ?" Obi-Wan turned to the woman then back to the boy, Anakin. "A bit young no?"

"Well, we were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on a podrace. We've been with Watto since I was three I think."

They were slaves, Obi-Wan realized. He tried his best to hide his frown, but he could tell the boy's mother noticed.

"So can I help you with your engine?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I'd appreciate the help." Obi-Wan said. He then turned to the boy's mother. "I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name."

"Schmi," The woman introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Obi-Wan proffered a hand.

"You too Ben."

* * *

Schmi ended up leaving ten minutes later upon Watto's return as the boy was told to sweep the floors.

"So, uh what can I help you with eh?" Watto asked.

"I'm looking for an engine for a Vulptereen 327." Obi-Wan said. "You wouldn't happen to have something that would work?"

"Vulptereen...ah we's got lotsa those." Watto nodded. "In the back here."

Obi-Wan noticed the boy's eyes widen. "You're a racer?"

"Boy," Watto gave the boy a look before saying something in Huttese.

"But…"

Watto shook his head.

"Okay," Anakin then went back to his task.

Watto took Obi-Wan to the back and showed him an engine. It looked as though it would serve their purposes. "You certainly do not disappoint."

"Ah, now that that's settled, how are you going to afford this eh?" Watto asked.

"I believe I have something that could be of interest." Obi-Wan then pulled out the crystal. "I came by this in a game of Sabacc. I'm told it is highly coveted."

"How did you manage to get your hands on this in a game of chance huh?" Watto appraised the crystal. "It is...very good."

"I have my ways." Obi-Wan replied. "Do we have a trade?"

"You've got yourself a deal." Watto slapped Obi-Wan's hand.

Unbeknownst to the two in the middle of their bargaining, the boy was huddled behind the door frame watching the whole exchange.

 _Just what sort of guy is this Ben?_ Anakin wondered. Little did he know he would find out sooner rather than later.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Obi-Wan managed to get the engine for Senvrek's pod, but not before meeting Schmi and Anakin. And Anakin in typical little kid fashion stuck himself in the man's business, not listening to his mother and believes there is more to Ben than meets the eye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So, here with another chapter. This one might be a bit...filler in comparison to others, but it is necessary to set the stage. I hesitate to use the term filler truly, but it's just a bit of a warning in case slow development isn't enjoyable. As usual I own nothing but my OCs. Star Wars is still not mine, all I own is a bluray collection. These characters belong to George Lucas and now Disney. Anyway, I hope you enjoy nonetheless.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: A Bad Feeling**

Obi-Wan manages to find his way back to Senvrek without much trouble following the faintest trail the Force had left behind.. The man is waiting outside his homestead seated on a rusted barrel, his long hair pinned behind him with a utility band as the spider thin cracks in his workman's goggles make his eyes much bigger than they probably actually are at the moment, although the inflection in his words leaves that up for debate.

"How in the seven hells did you manage to find me?" He looks up at the sky gauging the time, Obi-Wan notes, in much the way one does without a chrono. "I was just about to go find _you_. Some luck you must have."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Luck, no."

"Then what?"

In answer, Obi-Wan simply reveals a wry smile, and the engine he had managed to collect from the shopkeeper.

"Kriff, Benny boy, you did it!" Senvrek clapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder with a surprising amount of force. It is only the other man's connection to the Living Force that keeps him on his feet.

"What do you say we get this fixed before we lose anymore daylight?" Obi-Wan moves in the direction of the pod placing the engine down while his cloak moves the slightest bit, revealing a knapsack upon his back, one his companion studies with intent.

"I'd say you're right on the mark." Senvrek replies seating himself opposite Obi-Wan as the two get to work setting the pod to rights.

"Do you watch these races often then?" Obi-Wan decides to break the less than comfortable silence. He feels the other man's probing before a single question is asked.

"These races are a planetary event round here," Senvrek said. "People come as far as the outskirts. Speaking of Mr. Not Local...what brought you to this desert junk heap?"

Obi-Wan has to think hard. What would bring a single solitary soul, clearly not local, but all the more curious about the culture of other parts of the galaxy to a desert junk heap like Tatooine, one of such age and stamina, when there are clearly more well suited dwellings to a young man of his acuity? What that would not start a desert war of words? Just who was Ben? He had not crafted his alias quite yet.

"I wanted to get away for awhile." Obi-Wan says simply.

"You certainly took that to heart." Senvrek smirked. "This is as away as you can get."

"What about you?" Obi-Wan asks. "Have you lived on Tatooine all your life?"

He shook his head. "No, grew up on Alderaan."

"You don't seem Alderaanian," Obi-Wan muses with a slight smirk.

"Explains the move I suppose." Senvrek reached out. Obi-Wan noticed a wrench near him and grabbed it handing it to the man. He took it. "Things at home were never much to scoff at, left as soon as it was legal. Too much political sciddle scat."

"Not a city dweller?"

"Not a politicking boot licker."

"It takes a certain sort of courage I suppose. Grew tired of it myself." Obi-Wan replied as he tried to hide his surprise at Senvrek's bluntness.

"You seem very...polished to choose Tatooine yourself." Senvrek appraised.

"I suppose I'm a bit of an anthropologist." Obi-Wan shrugged. He could tell where the conversation was headed. He knew the information could be useful and by offering half as much, he could gain much more, a method Qui-Gon had taught him, although he bristled at the scrutiny.

"Is that so?" Senvrek surprised Obi-Wan as he let out a chuckle. "Putting the lot of us under the microscope huh?"

"No, of course not." Obi-Wan shook his head.

"Sure pal, so where'd you get your aplomb?"

"Coruscant,"

"You seem a bit... quiet for it to fit."

"I suppose you're not wrong."

"Well…" Senvrek tightened one last bolt pulling out and sitting up. "I suppose that's as fixed as it will get. Let's give er a whirl Benny boy."

Obi-Wan nodded getting to his feet. He got into the racer and hit the switches starting the engine. The pod vibrated and the engine whirred to life. He placed on the pilot's goggles, an unspoken choice. He'd have a better chance of making it through the race than Senvrek. His piloting experience would help, not to mention his connection to the Force.

"You really think you'll be able to handle her?" Senvrek looked at Obi-Wan with raised eyebrows. "Are you even a pilot?"

"Who else are we going to get to race?" Obi-Wan said. And before Senvrek could provide a response, Obi-Wan took off taking three laps around the practice track.

"Well, it's better than nothing." Senvrek said blinking away his shock.

* * *

Schmi heard the soft sound of her son crying and went to his room.

"Ani…" The boy was curled up on his pallet, face buried into the pillow. "Oh Ani…" She knelt beside him placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Schmi felt her little boy tense under her touch. "Talk to me love, please."

Anakin sat up, his eyes were wide. He nearly jumped up grasping around his mother's neck burying his head into her shoulder.

"Was it a nightmare?" Schmi asked.

A great rocking motion that could be taken as a nod. "Something's gonna go really badly."

"Oh baby, it was only a nightmare. I'm here."

"Something's gonna happen to Mister Ben."

"He'll be fine Anakin." Schmi said. "I'm sure of it." It only vaguely surprised Schmi that her boy would insert the stranger from the shop into his nightmares. The boy heard outlandish tales on a daily basis working in Watto's shop. "You need your rest if you're going to race tomorrow." Schmi placed her son down and covered him with the blanket.

"Something feels funny Mom," Anakin said. "Can you stay please?"

Schmi nodded. "Of course. Get some sleep."

Anakin didn't let go of his mother even as he fell into a fitful sleep, his dreams of flames, azure blades, cloying dark and the sharp sting of metal against flesh.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, this is where some differences from the original TPM begin. I decided to demonstrate a bit more of Anakin's "special powers" at least a hint of it to end this chapter. Another note, I love to give my characters celebrity look alikes. If you want a picture of how I imagine Senvrek, Carlos Valdes (Cisco in the Flash) is his CLA.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Well here with chapter six, this is where things start picking up speed. As usual I do not own Star Wars belongs to Disney, brainchild of George Lucas. The only character I own is Senvrek and any other OCs, and my plot.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Striking the Bargain**

A Jedi never fully falls asleep. The last time Obi-Wan recalls getting a full night's sleep was just before his thirteenth life day, a gentle Force suggestion from the creche master lulling him safely into the arms of the stars and the Force despite the anticipation of getting shipped to the Service Corps weighing heavily upon his young mind, and then the Force brought security in the form of the Maverick Master, the Force pushing them together, despite the Maverick's bucking and braying.

Tonight, Obi-Wan notes, feels much the same. Perhaps it's the anticipation of never having raced and yet knowing the danger such events can pose, perhaps it's the weight of his hilt hidden deeply in his cloaks so as to remain undetected, perhaps the whir of the sand and the wind in lieu of the noise and chaos of the Coruscanti square's traffic at night or the gentle bubbling of the temple fountains.

He glances to the room opposite where he knows Senvrek to be resting, feels the miniscule unrest in the man's slight form. He then makes his decision.

He sits upon his heels allowing his cloak to billow around him as he enters the first meditation position and the Force greets him as an old friend.

Obi-Wan had never been much one for meditation as a young Padawan. The Force often provided too much for it to offer any sort of center point to his worrier's mind. But tonight...tonight Obi-Wan finds the center quickly enough. The current expands easily in his mind, and he feels something different within the gentle waves, something not quite so gentle. A rip current threatening to drag him under. He prods carefully and feels fear enough to suffocate a bantha. But this fear is not his own. Unrestrained, ill controlled, and a beacon of muddied Force energy bright enough to engulf those around it, a star exploding. And then suddenly before Obi-Wan can pull out, something frenzied latches onto him, a brief moment and a desperate cry, a child's cry.

 _Don't leave!_

Obi-Wan pulls out of the meditation blinking, the feeling dissipates as quickly as it made itself known and the Force is beating steadily once more with only an undertone of dread that sits squarely on Obi-Wan's heart. He looks to his right expecting to see a wry twinkling gaze, an instinctual habit, but his companion in quelling doubt, his teacher and mentor, is within republic limits and the Force does not willingly reveal her intentions on this night.

A young knight lost in his own tendrils of thought, a lesson forgotten, provides opportunity as silent footfalls stop short near the improvised sleep set up. Senvrek studies the position of his companion. A brief breeze through the open window, a rustling of fabric reveals what the young man suspected, a silver hilt attached to a belt loop. A lightsaber, the weapon of the Jedi.

* * *

The next day brings with it anticipation. It is the day of the race, but Obi-Wan finds himself alone. Senvrek is nowhere to be found, nonetheless a small meal is set out on the counter for him. He eats slowly, knowing that any effort to eat too fast prior to piloting of any kind is discomfort waiting to happen. There is something strange in the air, and although only the smallest tendril of the prior night's emotions hang within the Force, he cannot help but wonder if the two sensations are connected.

 _Focus._ He shakes his head. _If this is anything more than nerves it will make itself known in time. Dwelling is unbecoming._

* * *

Elsewhere, in the same shop, another form of bargaining is happening, and a young boy is awakened from accidental slumber as his lolling head raps against the counter and he drops the part he was cleaning.

 _Poodoo_. Anakin thought. _Watto'll have my ear for that._ He jumped down and grabbed the part, and just as he was about to stand back up, he heard the sound of Watto and a customer.

"What's so important Dareen that you had to come in so early on a race day? Flaking outta the bet already uh?"

"On the contrary." This voice is unfamiliar to Anakin, at its current volume at least. The boy had heard this customer talking to Watto in whispers, recognizes the secondhand boots. This was the fellow that always bet with Watto on race days, and always lost. "Our stakes just grew my friend."

"What could you possibly have to interest me Senvrek, you as nothing but a dead weight dealer eh, nothing of value, not even a skill?"

"Not what Watto."

"I have no interest in riddles, stop wasting my time."

"I happen to know a way that you could ensure no further disruption from the Hutts."

"And what would that be?"

"An acquaintance of mine. I believe you've dealt with him before."

"I deal with lots of people boy," Watto harrumphed.

"Do you deal with many Jedi?"

Anakin backed away, biting down on his lip hard to keep from crying out. The stake raiser was a Jedi. This was...well this was wizard! A Jedi had been here? In Watto's shop. Maybe the Jedi was here to free them! Except Anakin wasn't quite sure why...the back of his neck tickled. It all felt upside down. He had the sudden urge to heave, and his head was swimming with a bunch of things he couldn't make sense of.

He tried to focus listening to terms and agreements he wasn't supposed to hear, too curious to worry what should happen if he were caught. Watto would provide the money, regardless of the outcome of the race and the man, well he would handle the Jedi.

Anakin didn't like the look on the man's face. He could read a lot of things there: guilt, anger, greed, but something just told Anakin that as the man shook hands with Watto, something other than the life of a Jedi had been bargained with. Something final.

* * *

In the shadowed halls of the Jedi Temple, the Force was unsettled. Qui-Gon Jinn, returning finally from the summit felt a tangle of desperate images, some foreboding sense, and as he went to the council chambers for the required briefing, he knew that this would be another memorable council session, but not one he would find amusement in.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So Senvrek is throwing Obi-Wan in the deep end, and Anakin overheard the conversation between him and Watto. What do you suppose this means for the upcoming race?**_

 _ **Next chapter: the council meeting, the race and all the "lovely" consequences as such as Obi-Wan faces the reality of his mission and makes a drastic decision.**_


End file.
